


back into this mess

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Long, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: It's kinda a long one shot but. Here. Saiouma where shuichi is a security guard and kokichi is a criminal and like. Ex friends. Enemies. Falling in love again. :)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	back into this mess

Shuichi 

I hate being a security guard. It's always so boring and I have to work the night shifts so absolutely nothing happens. It puts food on the table, though. 

I grab my coat off the hanger and start to head out of the building, locking up for the night. That's until I see someone struggling to climb through the window. Of course it's him. I clear my throat. 

He looks back at me, stopping in his tracks. "so… you come here often?" 

"Yeah, I work here, and you broke in-- Wait, hold on, are you trying to flirt your way out of me kicking your ass?" I glare at him as he sits on the window ceil. 

"....is it working?" 

I sigh. "Perhaps.." 

He gives me that oh so familiar grin. 

"What are you doing here, anyway? Why are you robbing this small museum? You know there's nothing of high value in there. It's all cheap fake shit." I cross my arms as he hops down. 

"maybe I came to steal your heart~" 

"Quit trying to lie to me. You know it doesn't work." 

Kokichi, my former friend/crush stands in front of me, pouting. While we aren't friends much anymore, I will admit I miss being friends with him. And I will admit I have a crush on him still. Sucks that he's such an opposite to me. Committing petty crimes and doing stupid pranks all the time with his little friends. 

"my bad! forget you don't like to have fun.." He huffs. "anyway, I was here to just see if there was any cash or some shit in the paintings. I heard they do that sometimes somewhere. of course with my luck I bump into you and you ruin my plans." He rolls his eyes at me. "I'm not complaining, though." 

"Actually, you are." I laugh a bit. "Just try a different place, Oma. I won't rat you out, as always." 

He smiles. "thanks, saihara. you know, you should really join me sometime. no matter how many times you say you don't do this stuff, I know you'd get a kick out of it!" 

I roll my eyes. "As if." I give a small laugh. "You better get going. And so should i." 

He nods, pulling me down by my collar and getting close to my ear. "I'll be back, same time tommrow. mkay?" 

I shiver a bit with his words as he walks away, disappearing and going god knows where.. 

How did I manage to let him rope me in again? 

Kokichi 

I head back to the same museum I was at last night, and low and behold, ever so lovely saihara walks out right on time. I walk up to him with a smile. 

"You really came back, huh?" 

"aw I'm so hurt… the detective didn't think I'd keep my word~ do you not trust me, shumai?" I fake pout, being annoying just for the hell of it. 

He sighs with that ever so nice smile on his face. "Quit teasing me and tell me what you're wanting to do." 

"this is why I like you. so straight to the point." He shrugs tapping his fingers on his arm. "anyway, I want you to come with me to this place I know to do something. yes, I'm being vauge, no I'm not going into more detail. you should come with though. you trust me, right?" I smile. 

He laughs. "Most of the time, no." That makes me laugh too. "But.. I'll trust you.. For now." 

"amazing! cmon let's go! don't wanna waste any valuable time~" I grab his wrists and drag him with me to the spot I've been waiting to go to. 

It's an ever so pretty building with some really nice architecture on the outside. I haven't been in yet, but I know there's something I want. There's a really nice ring, probably won't be missed since no one wears it, just sitting on a nightstand in a vacant bedroom. It seems to always be vacant. 

Shuichi looks at me with a puzzled look, then looks in the window. "No… kokichi, what the hell?" 

"cmon, shumai! nobody ever wears it it's not gonna be missed. I could probably get some good money for it too.." Truthfully, I don't want money for it. It's a really nice grey ring with some flowery decals painted on it and I want to give it to saihara. He's not gonna know that, though. I'll just give it to him later and write this off as a bonding experience.

He huffs at me but stands in place as I start to break in. "I can't believe I'm doing this with you.." 

I finally get the window open and reach my hand in, grabbing the ring and shutting it, hopping back down. "yeah I can't believe you did either. now let's go." I grab his hand and run with him back to town, then slowing down. He doesn't let go of my hand. Typical. "wasn't that fun?" I ask. 

He sighs. "I guess. Spending time with you is always just confusing, oma." 

I smile up at him. "I'll walk you back home, hm?" 

He nods. "Sure. Maybe we should hang out more often." 

My eyes light up as we continue walking.

That's all I wanted. 

Shuichi 

We reach my lowly apartment sooner than anticipated and he stares at me. I look at him to, with a confused look until I realise I'm still holding his hand. I pull away quickly, my face feeling warm. I pull my hat down to hide it. He laughs, then takes my hat. "Hey! Give that back!" I reach for it but he circles it around and somehow pins my arms behind my back. 

"you should stop hiding your face." He speaks into my ear. 

I sigh, kicking backwards and making him drop my hat and let go of my arms. I pick the hat up and bend down to where he lays on the ground. "Don't forget I'm a security guard." I smile at him. "And, if the world should see my face, read it and weep. Look now while you can, Oma." 

I then stand back up, helping him to his feet. "you calling me your world?" I see a light tint of pink on his cheeks in the dark. 

"Maybe I am. Take that how you want. Thanks for tonight, kokichi." I smile at him slightly, walking towards the entrance of my apartment. 

I just about open the door when he grabs my hand. "wait-" He grabs the ring out of his pocket. "I- uh stole this to give it to you.. I didn't want any money for it. I thought you might like it and also wanted to spend more time with you.." He coughs. 

I stare for a second, but take the ring. He's not lying.. I slide it on and it fits almost perfectly. For some reason, I feel like I'm in debt to him, and we can't have that, now can we? So, I turn all the way around and grab him by his waist, quickly yet softly kissing him. I feel him flinch a bit from surprise but, he eventually kisses back. I pull away soon after. 

"what'd you do that for?" He rubs his cheeks, very visablely red. I'm sure mine are too. 

"I felt like I was in debt to you, and I couldn't have that happening so I payed you up front, no?" I smile slightly, surprised at my own confidence. 

He stepped down the stairs. "best payment I've ever recieved." With that, he walks away out of view of the street lights. 

I walk into my apartment building and up the stairs to my place, quickly shutting and locking the door behind me, slouching down against it. I run my fingers through my hair. 

Fuck. Why am I doing this again? 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I hope this is alright 😳


End file.
